


완전 멋지잖아 (So Cool)

by flowerpil



Category: Day6 (Band), GOT7, JJ Project, Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Asexual Character, Crack, Day6 - Freeform, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, GOT7 - Freeform, Gay, Group Chat Fic, I hope, JYP - Freeform, JYP Family, M/M, Texting, chat fic, idk what I'm doing with this, stray kids - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2019-10-13 09:03:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 5,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17485202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerpil/pseuds/flowerpil
Summary: defbeom: so i think jae knows jinyoung and i are dating..yugyum: no shit sherlockyugyum: i think everyone doesjyp jr: yes but our problem isjyp jr: jae would probs tweet it out or smthdabdab: oOH A SISTER SCANDALmork tuna: FOR THE LAST TIMEmork tuna: STOP WATCHING FUCKING JAMES CHARLESdabdab: i could never sister stop--jyp jr: imma sister slap someone--(on a scale of 1-10 on boredom, i'm a solid 9, so here's something???)





	1. uno

very gay6

 

 **chicken little:** FUCK I'M SO STUPID

 

 **one peeel:** what's changed

 

 **drum:** you only just realised?

 

 **chicken little:** i- i don't deserve this bullying??????????????

 

 **bob the sungjin:** i mean--

 

 **chicken little:** i think you should be quiet

 

 **special k:** jae i feel like...

 **special k:** yOU DON'T HAVE TO TELL THEM OUR SECRETS????????

 

 **chicken little:** no 

 **chicken little:** that's not on the options list

 **chicken little:** and i love tea

 

**one peeel: ☕☕☕**

 

 **drum:** so spill this tea 

 

 **special k:** i feel like you don't have a right to tell them as i didn't consent??

 

 **one peeel:** imma take a big motherfuckin guess and say that jyp caught you making out lmAo

 **one peeel:** again

 

 **chicken little:**...

 **chicken little:** maybe

 **chicken little:** and so did got7???????

 

 **bob the sungjin:**...those people

 **bob the sungjin:** lord save our reputation 

 

 **chicken little:** and i also found out some mad news fam ur not reADY!!1!1

 

 **one peeel:** spillspillspillspillspillspillspillspillspillspillspillspillspillspillspill

 

 **special k:** JAEBEOM AND JINGNEIS ARE DATINF

 

 **drum:** jingeis my main g 🤙

 

 **special k:** fuck you

 

 **drum:** isn't that jae's job

 

 **chicken little:**...

 

 **special k:**...

 

 **chicken little:**..yes 

 

 **one peeel:** ewewewewewewewewew stOp

 

 **bob the sungjin:** ITS TIME TO HAJIMA

**special k:** BUT ANYWAY JAEBEOM AND JINYOUNG ARE DATING 

 **special k:** fucknfinally

 

 **bob the sungjin:** i don't care 

 **bob the sungjin:** i just want to know why you two were being inappropriate in front of got7 and jyp?

 

 **chicken little:** oh bob

 **chicken little:** how did we know that they would just so happen to walk in on us???????

 **chicken little:** and in my defence, brian looked stunningly perfect and i had to do something about it

 

 **special k:** yes and jae's lips looked beautiful you know you know ;)

 

 **drum:** ew no

 

 **chicken little:** yes so anyway yeah jyp came up behind us an was like 'oh guys keep the pda down cheers' cos he's a cool dude

 **chicken little:** and then jinyoung and jaebeom did some domestic shit and I JUST FUCKIN KNEW 

****


	2. dos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jaebeom gets confused and shaken. like a lot shaken. and a lot confused

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for the comments on the last chapter! look forward to more~

got7 hoes with sum day sicks

 

 **defbeom:** so i think jae knows jinyoung and i are dating..

 

 **yugyum:** no shit sherlock

 **yugyum:** i think everyone does by now

 

 **jyp jr:** yes but our problem is

 **jyp jr:** jae would probs tweet it out or smth

 

 **dabdab:** oOH A SISTER SCANDAL

 

 **mork tuna:** FOR THE LAST FUCKING TIME

 **mork tuna:** STOP WATCHING FUCKING JAMES CHARLES

 

 **dabdab:** i could never sister stop--

 

 **jyp jr:** imma sister slap someone soon--

 

 **wang t4rd:** why did you two literally eye fuck each other in front of them then jae has like 10 different eyes do you are have stupid???

 

 **defbeom:** ...

 

 **jyp jr:** BECAUSE JAEBEOM WANTS US TO GET CAUGHT BY KHUN HYUNG OR SMTH

 

 **defbeom:** the fuck how did you know- this is sorcery-

 

 **jyp jr:** i know your everything

 

 **defbeom:** *is shaking*

 

 **dabdab:** SISTER SHOOK

 

 **chicken little:** OMG YOU GUYS ADMIT IT AHAHAHAHAHAHA

 

 **defbeom:** jiodjasiojdjvbnjfnvbjsnvjskdnvnvsfnb cxm'l,;z#nogmipk[lr]wp0o9i8ugr0i[;spobjih9t85e0r wot

 

 **yugyum:** oh shit dad died--

 

 **chicken little:** BAHAHAHA I KNEW IT 

 **chicken little:** BRI AREN'T I AMAZING

 **chicken little:** OH MAN SO MUCH HAS COME OUT OF THSI

 **chicken little:** BRI IMMA PROPOSE TO YOU RIGHT NOW

 **chicken little:** love my life :")

 

 **defbeom:** what the actual-

 **defbeom:** when did i send anything to the our gotday chat sksksjskjsksj

 

 **one peeel:** lmaoOo sucks to be you ;)

 

 **chicken little:** wonpil, only one man sucks jaebeom

 

 **jyp jr:** why hello you called--

 

 **defbeom:** jinyoung i'm--

 **defbeom:** fuck why am i so blind

 

 **jyp jr:** hmm idk but you might have to start wearing your glasses again (which btw you look very cute in *cough*)

 

 **defbeom:** hmmm

 **defbeom:** i read the 'got7' and the 'hoes' and thought it was our group dammit

 

 **chicken little:** oh wow that's embarrassing jinyoung where'd you find this guy

 

 **jyp jr:** idk

 

 **bob the sungjin:** i'm really the only sane one here?

 

 **sunshine:** yup

 

 **one peeel:** wOAH I SWEAR YOUNGJAE WAS SANE LAST WEEK WHEN DID HE CHANGE

 **one peeel:** THSI IS OVERWHELMING SUNGJIN HYUNG HELP mE

 

 **bob the sungjin:** sending hugs your way~~

 

 **chicken little:** alright stop being gay

 **chicken little:** we need to talk about the jjp YEET

 

 **special k:** calm down boi

 

 **chicken little:** yes dad ugh

 **chicken little:** aight when did yall start dating

 

 **defbeom:** well a long time ago lol

 

 **yugyum:** *cough* a month ago

 

 **mork tuna:** ah yes but they've been sexually frustrated for a solid 8 years or smth so it's okay :")

 

 **chicken little:** wow that's mad stuff guys

 **chicken little:** MAD STUFF YeET

 

 **one peeel:** i'm scared

 

 **defbeom:** you're scared?

 **defbeom:** m8 i just wanna cuddle with my man and this guy is fuckin interrogating me

 **defbeom:** BITCH IM TERRIFIED

 

 **jyp jr:** he isn't don't worry

 **jyp jr:** lmao his cats are walking over him lol

 

 **drum:** PLOT TWIST jinyoung is a cat and he's just walking over jaebeom hyung bahahaha

 

 **dabdab:** ...

 **dabdab:** who said that hasn't happened :3

 

 **jyp jr:** YOU HAVEN'T DELETED THE VIDEO I KNEW IT

 

 **dabdab:** what? it's good blackmail material

 **dabdab:** if i ever need to sister steal smth from you then ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 

 **jyp jr:** i-

 

 **chicken little:** TELL ME HOW THEY GOT TOGETHER MY TEA IS COLD

 

 **special k:** you'll still drink it tho

 

 **chicken little:** OMG I HATE HOW YOU KNOW ME SO WELL BUT I LOVE YOU AS WELL WHAT THE FUCK

 **chicken little:** BUT TELL MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEee

 

 **wang t4rd:** in short, they got drunk, made out and confessed and then puked it was glorious

 

 **mork tuna:** jolly marvellous

 

 **sunshine:** absolutely smashing

 

 **yugyum:** ur enid blyton asses can shift >>

 

**mork tuna:** did u know ass means donkey and i ain't no donkey tho i would carry jacks around anywhere on my back but that's not the point 

****

 

****

**sunshine:** i--

****

 

****

**4chan:** the fuck you guys i'm trying to sleep shut up

****

 

****

**defbeom:** why do you always sleep in the day and never at night

****

**defbeom:** wait wtf when were you on this group chat?

****

 

****

**chicken little:** I ACTUALLY LOVE MY LIFE chicken little: no need to thank me-

****

 

****

**defbeom:** brb i'm finna--

****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so what stray kids ships do you want? i'm think minsung, changlix, woochan and seungjin but ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


	3. tres

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> skz have joined the chat

got7 hoes with sum day sicks

 

 **defbeom:** i'm actually--

 **defbeom:** like why am i so stupid 

 **defbeom:** why

 

 **jyp jr:** awww beom you're not stupid

 

 **defbeom:** you're just saying that :(

 

 **jyp jr:**...well yes but

 

 **felicks:** lmAOOOO REKT

 

 **hyunnjinn:** poor dads

 

 **defbeom:** yes you should feel sorry for me, unlike that australian idiot

 **defbeom:** he can hop off

 

 **one peeel:** wAIT HOP OFF BECAUSE HE'S AUSTRALIAN AND AUSTRALIA HAS KANGAROOS AND KANGAROOS HOP BAHAHAAHAHAHa

 

 **defbeom:**..yes 

 

 **one peeel:**  FUNNY 

 

 **chicken little:** are you all just gon ignore the fact that i just made jaebeom out himself and jinyoung to the men of jyp family

 **chicken little:** ARE YOU?

 

 **minhoe:** probably

 

 **hanhan:** indeed

 

 **chicken little:** this is unfair and i'm sad 

 

 **special k:** that's my cue to say 'oh jae don't be sad my love i'll cuddle you until all the pain goes away'

 

 **chicken little:** damn right it is

 

 **special k:** oh jae don't be sad my love i'll cuddle you until all the pain goes away

 

 **4chan:** are they high

 

 **woojin_likes_chicken:** if they are, i don't want them near our children

 

 **bin:** WE'RE ALREADY HIGH

 

 **seungmine:** YEAH BOI

 

 **woojin_likes_chicken:** fuck

 

 **chicken little:** yall still don't wanna know how i outed jjp?

 

 **braces boy:** lowkey you just changed the gc name to your gotday chat wow

 

 **chicken little:** why is a 3 year old this smart

 

 **4chan:** THATS MY CHILD

 

 **minhoe:** so r we gonna find jjp making out like jaebri do or smth

 **minhoe:** WAIT DOES JYP KNOW?????

 

 **jyp jr:** he doesn't 

 **jyp jr:** unless jae has told him already

 

 **bob the sungjin:** omg that would happen tho

 

 **drum:** i assure you, jae hyung has just been laughing his ass off on my bed over how 'smart' he is

 

 **hanhan:** ooooooh younghyun hyung don't get jealousiusisusiusiosus HEE HEE

 

 **special k:** you little--

 

 **yugyum:** god jinyoung hyung and jaebeom hyung can yall come to practice now we've been waiting for like an hour

 **yugyum:** unless u guys are 👉👌 then it's fine

 

 **defbeom:** we wouldn't do that ewewewew

 

 **bob the sungjin:** you would and we all know it

 

 **defbeom:** OMG nO jae and brian would 

 

 **dabdab:** FUCKING HURRY UP

 **dabdab:** HURRY UP FUCKING

 

 **wang t4rd:** ayyYy

 

 **defbeom:** ok we're coming

 

 **chicken little:** i'm sure you are

 

 **jyp jr:** perv

 

 **chicken little:** u already knowwwwwwwwwwwwww ;)

 

 **woojin_likes_chicken:** ok my children you all need to pack ur stuff cos we're going on a lil holiday to jeju island tomorrow!

 **woojin_likes_chicken:** and if you need anything, come to me not channie because he's working 

 **woojin_likes_chicken:** my hard working man uwu :")

 

 **felicks:** 'uwu'

 **felicks:** hyung-

 

 **woojin_likes_chicken:** what? go pack your stuff you shit bag

 

 **bin:** don't call him a shit bag hyung >:(

 **bin:** it's mean

 **bin:** and he doesn't deserve it :(

 

 **braces boy:** single life huh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk really why i called jeongin 'braces boy' even though i know he's got them taken off.. i mean... i called him my braces boy because he's my skz and we both have braces but ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> anyway thanks again for reading :)


	4. cuatro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they found a username generator..

got7 hoes with sum day sicks

 

**chicken little:** woojin...

 

**woojin_likes_chicken:** what is it i want to sleep

 

**chicken little:** excuse MOI???

**chicken little:** some respect for me young man? maybe??????

 

**woojin_likes_chicken:** nop

**woojin_likes_chicken:** what were you going to say tho

 

**chicken little:** where did you get your username?

**chicken little:** because as a chicken little look alike and 'enthusiast', i feel attacked knowing you like eating.. me.

 

**braces boy:** hyung used some website to make a username because he had no ideas lol

 

**chicken little:** ooooo send the link

 

**braces boy:** https://www.name-generator.org.uk/username/

 

**chicken little:** brb then 

 

**bob the sungjin:** ooh i might do it whilst its there :3

 

**one peeel:** so lads how are we all

 

**bin:** tired because felix is being a bitch 

**bin:** turns out the f in felix really does stand for fortnite

**bin:** but i love him so idk what to do

 

**minhoe:** do some erotic fortnite dancing together, film it and send it to jyp ;)

 

**felicks:** ew no

**felicks:** why would anyone do that

 

**minhoe:** ;)

 

__**chicken little** _changed their username to_ **jaelikesyoungk** _!_

 

**minhoe:** what the fuck

 

**jaelikesyoungk:** it said 'something you like' so i put youngk :)

 

**special k:** KSJKJSKLJSDKLSJDSKLJ JAE

 

**jaelikesyoungk:** helloooooooooo

 

**special k:** you're so cute wtf

**special k:** love you

 

**jaelikesyoungk:** i love you too my dude

 

**dabdab:** FRIENDZONED AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

 

**special k:** shit the crackheads are here where do i hide

 

**yugyum:** there's no hiding from yugbam 

 

**special k:** FUCK THEY HAVE A CUTE SHIP NAME AS WELL

 

**dabdab:** ikr almost as cute at yugs himself right?

 

**jaelikeyoungk:** r u dating 

 

**yugyum:** duh 

 

**jaelikesyoungk:** AND I NEVER KNEW

**jaelikesyoungk:** SINCE WHEN

 

**dabdab:** ah well one sunny day in seoul yugs pinned me to a wall and then dos became uno and here we are 

 

**special k:**...romantic..

 

**dabdab:** wasn't it just 

 

**bob the sungjin** _changed their username to_ **sungjin0xtkpiq45ula** _!_

 

**drum:** first off, why?

**drum:** and secondly, why?

 

**sungjin0xtkpiq45ula:** why not

**sungjin0xtkpiq45ula:** the website said it's obscure

 

**one peeel:** and obscure it is 

 

**mork tuna:** ok no offence to anyone but why are you fuckers all up at this hour when yall could be sleepin like a fucking log 

**mork tuna:** please take all offence possible.

 

**wang t4rd:** you can't talk 

**wang t4rd:** you're the one who stays up playing overwatch all night

 

**braces boy:** WAIT MARK HYUNG PLAYS OVERWATCH

**braces boy:** WE STAn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thoughts on this lol


	5. cinco

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "i wanna be like him, i’m jealous, yes i’m jealous, yes i’m  
> i wish was half of half of him  
> so funny, so funny  
> it’s so funny how i compare myself with others" - jackson wang (but actually it's my pace by skz)

got7 hoes with sum day sicks

 

 **seungmine:** hello friends

 **seungmine:** i'm bored and hyunjin is sleeping

 **seungmine:** ohmygod someone fucking talk to me

 **seungmine:** worthless pigs

 

 **drum:** hi hello i'm here

 

 **seungmine:** sjskjskjsksjkdjskdjskdjskdjskjskjsdkjskjdskjdksjd

 **seungmine:** i'm shaking 

 

 **hanhan:** fuck you've started it now 

 

 **seungmine:** HI HELLO

 **seungmine:** NEOEGE GEONNEL TTAEMADA

 **seungmine:** NAL SEOLLEGE HANEUN I MAL

 

 **special k:** HI HELLO

 **special k:** I MAREUL JUGOBATGOSEO

 **special k:** NEOWA NAYE IYAGIREUL SHIJAKHAE

 

 **seungmine:** lkdsjskdjskdjsklfjkshjgdfhjshj i'm goign to faint isjfisdjfisdjflksdjf

 

 **special k:** cute

 

 **hyunnjinn:** I KNOW RIGHT MY MAN IS SO CUTE AND PRECIOUS BOY DO I LOVe

 

 **jyp jr:** omg our child is in love i'm squealinf sakjdskfjksdghwijron

 

 **hyunnjinn:** omg dad stoooop

 

 **defbeom:** i thought i was the dad??

 

 **jyp jr:** i think you'll find we're both the dads?????????????

 

 **defbeom:** but you're more like a mother figure

 **defbeom:** you're literally the only person who can cook

 **defbeom:** and your whole self literally screams 'mother figure'

 **defbeom:** just give in babe

 

 **drum:** woaH woAH WOAH THAT SUDDENLY TURNED SEXUAL 

 

 **jyp jr:** hmmf.

 **jyp jr:** i'm still a dad

 

 **hyunnjinn:** hyungs you're not my real parents don't worry!!!

 

 **jyp jr:** no fucking shit sherlock

 **jyp jr:** we been knew my child

 

 **yugyum:** 'we been knew' miss me with that shit that's a dead joke now

 

 **sunshine:** don't swear yugyeom there are young people here

 

 **felicks:** have you watched jeongin play overwatch

 

 **mork tuna:** oVERWATCH I LOVE OVERWATCH JEONGIN LETS TALK

 

 **wang t4rd:** IM JEALOUS.

 

 **jaelikesyoungk:** you wanna be like him, your jealous

 **jaelikesyoungk:** (yes you're)

 **jaelikesyoungk:** jealous

 

 **wang t4rd:** why

 **wang t4rd:** just why

 **wang t4rd:** i'm growing to hate you even more than i did

 

 **jaelikesyoungk:** AWW CMON WANG U KNOW U LOVE MEEEEEE

 

 **wang t4rd:** ew no i definitely do not you skunk

 

 **special k:** how dare you call jae a skunk he is very beautiful and i love him and i don't think you should say that to him :(

 

 **wang t4rd:** i'm blaming overwatch for this

 **wang t4rd:** DAMN YOU BLIZZARD ENTERTAINMENT

 **wang t4rd:** FUCK YOU JEFF 

 

 **braces boy:** yes a big 'fuck you' to jeff for taking mercy's rez away as her ult

 **braces boy:** like why??

 

 **mork tuna:** ok jacks where is the logic in you blaming overwatch for 'this'

 

 **wang t4rd:** becAUSe 

 **wang t4rd:** *clears throat*

 **wang t4rd:** if overwatch wasn't a thing, then mark and jeongin wouldn't have discovered it and i wouldn't have gotten jealous over mark wanting to chat with jeongin about overwatch, then jae wouldn't have fucking quoted a stray kids song and i wouldn't have insulted him (rightly so) and brian wouldn't have attacked me (wrongly so)

 **wang t4rd:** basically life is unfair

 

 **dabdab:** woah and yall call me a crackhead 

 **dabdab:** wig snatchedt 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no joke i love overwatch can anyone relate ps. my main is lucio :))


	6. seis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's scary how jeongin found out about chan's daddy kink before his own boyfriend did huh

got7 hoes with sum day sicks

 

 **sunshine:** hello

 

 **felicks:** i thought you were dead you never say anything on here

 

 **sunshine:** because i don't have time to deal with crackheads

 

 **yugyum:** aww hyung you deal with bam and me tho

 

 **4chan:** i choked what?

 **4chan:** BAMBAM HAS TWO HOES 

 

 **sunshine:** NO nOT IN THAT WAY

 

 **felicks:** hmm yeah sure

 

 **sunshine:** why are you attacking me!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 **sunshine:** *sos*

 

 **felicks:** call ur men to save you

 

 **sunshine:** the fuck???

 

 **bin:** cmon lix stop bullying him and cuddle me :((

 

 **felicks:** hmmf

 

 **sunshine:** damn right

 

 **minhoe:** that was mad tea

 

 **one peeel:** omg yes

 

 **minhoe:** bitch was finna snap

 

 **one peeel:** finna sister snap eh

 

 **dabdab:** sISTER SNAP YES WE STAN

 

 **jyp jr:** oHMYGoD WONPIL WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS

 

 **one peeel:** sorry not sorry

 

 **sungjin0xtkpiq45ula:** yeah and pil i love you a lot but 'finna'???????

 **sungjin0xtkpiq45ula:** questioning..

 

 **one peeel:** why does that remind me of when we both got drunk once and you confessed that i 'make you question your sexuality' lmao

 

 **sungjin0xtkpiq45ula:** fuck you remember that?

 

 **one peeel:** of course it was cute!

 

 **sungjin0xtkpiq45ula:** not my finest moment

 

 **jaelikesyoungk:** is it possible for you to have a finest moment?

 

 **sungjin0xtkpiq45ula:** bro

 

 **one peeel:** NO because all his moments are fine 

 **one peeel:** did that come out right

 

 **sungjin0xtkpiq45ula:** yes

 

 **felicks:** whipped™️

 

 **one peeel:** dude

 

 **felicks:** gday m8

 

 **defbeom:** we need to discuss something

 **defbeom:** chan.

 **defbeom:** what was that?

 

 **4chan:** fuck i knew you would bring this up

 

 **defbeom:** :)

 **defbeom:** just.. why??????

 

 **drum:** what is this

 

 **defbeom:** mkay so

 

 **woojin_likes_chicken:** let mE explain

 **woojin_likes_chicken:** my very handsome man was doing a vlive last night and uh

 **woojin_likes_chicken:** you know how randomly he panicked on a vlive once and called our fans 'babygirls'

 

 **hanhan:** hyung i'd never seen true jealousy until then

 

 **woojin_likes_chicken:** shut

 **woojin_likes_chicken:** so yeah last night, chan said 'if you guys are my babygirls then i'm your daddy- oK MOVING ON'

 

 **drum:** that's fucked upppppppp

 

 **4chan:** I DIDN'T KNOW WHAT I WAS SAYING

 

 **defbeom:** OBVIOUSLY

 

 **braces boy:** he'd be a great dad

 

 **minhoe:** so innocent

 **minhoe:** how are you in our group?

 

 **braces boy:** no shit i know he has a daddy kink 

 

 **woojin_likes_chicken:** HOW THE UFCK SO OYU KNWO

 

 **braces boy:** idk he just came up to me in the dorm and was like 'you reckon woojin would care that i have a daddy kink' and walked off

 

 **4chan:** i was ill and high on paracetamol 

 

 **seungmine:** wow.. anyone else have random kinks they want to share

 

 **jaelikesyoungk:** not that i want to share but

 

 **special k:** wHAT IS THIS THAT YOU'RE NOT TELLING ME ABOUT 

 

 **jaelikesyoungk:** nOTHIGN NOTHING NOTHING NOTHING I SWEAR NOTHIN GI WAS JOKING 

 

 **special k:** kool bro

 

 **jaelikesyoungk:** bro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> originally i had a better chapter planned but i forgot to save it and just turned my laptop off so yeah


	7. siete

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> happy birthday to my skz bias and our cute maknae :") 
> 
> and brian is busting big 'bogoshipda' energy for jae :))))))

got7 hoes with sum day sicks

 

**special k:** yo

**special k:** guess what

 

**sungjin0xtkpiq45ula:** no 

**sungjin0xtkpiq45ula:** not this again

**sungjin0xtkpiq45ula:** like we get you're a sad gay but

**sungjin0xtkpiq45ula** **:** really dude

 

**special k:** bRUH I AM ALLOWED TO MISS MY MAN IF I WANT TO MISS MY MAN MKAY

 

**sungjin0xtkpiq45ula:** yeah but you literally just screamed at us during practice because of it

 

**special k:** I AM EMOTIONAL WITHOUT MY LOVE BE QUIET

**special k:** also let's wish jeongin a lil happy birthday

 

**braces boy:** omg that me

 

**one peeel:** yes hAPS MY DUDE

 

**mork tuna:** omg i realised

**mork tuna:** jeongin is now legal in america but not in sk 

**mork tuna:** dude

 

**braces boy:** woojin hyung said i was responsible enough to know not to respond to thirst comments ;)

 

**bin:** well he said wrong didn't he

 

**braces boy:** bitch what?

 

**bin:** ;)

 

**hyunnjinn:** omg changbin nO

**hyunnjinn:** sjfkljsakdfl;ghhrfffgohELp

 

**jyp jr:** rest in peace hwang hyunjin 2000-2019

 

**defbeom:** why did he die

**defbeom:** bUzZfEeD uNsoLVeD

 

**felicks:** lmaoooo minho hyung fuckin jumped on the bitch

**felicks:** when boi gets what he deserves huh

 

**hyunnjinn:** excuse moi

 

**felicks:** excused

 

**hanhan:** oMG SHAHAHAHASAJKDLJAFSLDASKJsfdh

**hanhan:** minho and i are just walking back from the canteen right

**hanhan:** an cos i'm a nice bf i go to kiss my man on the cheek yeah?

**hanhan:** sUDDENLY OUTTA NOWHERe 

**hanhan:** jyp is there

**hanhan:** bitch appeared so fast my wig was snatchedt

 

**minhoe:** for once he was shook tho

**minhoe:** he was like 'omg kids kissing wtf' lol

**minhoe:** and we fuckin ran lmaooooo

 

**drum:** ha.

**drum:** ha.

**drum:** ha.

**drum:** funny. 

**drum:** anyone got anything good to share?

 

**wang t4rd:** perhaps the drum snapped?

 

**special k:** brO I MISS JAE SO FUCKIN MUCH LET ME SCReaM

 

**drum:** you know he won't be happy if he comes back and you're just cuddling me because you miss him 

 

**special k:** I AM SAD AND I NEED A REPLACEMENT WHILST HE'S GONE

 

**4chan:** wait what happened 

 

**sungjin0xtkpiq45ula:** k so jae went back to america to see his fam and brian is emo and needs his man back asap hINT HINT JAE

 

**jaelikesyoungk:** sUP LADs

 

**one peeel:** omg please call brian he's dying

 

**jaelikesyoungk:** tea

**jaelikesyoungk:** WAIT MY BRIAN

**jaelikesyoungk:** OHMYGOD SWEETIE I WILL CALL U RIGHT NWO REUAHDKLAJDKLSAJDLK

**jaelikesyoungk:** and i'm leaving tomorrow aha

 

**special k:** :")

 

**braces boy:** why did only wonpil hyung and younghyun hyung wish me happy birthday :(

 

**hyunnjinn:** YOU ATTENTION WHORE JEoNGIN

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was rushed can you tell :(


	8. ocho

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jaelikesyoungk: ngl i so would let yoongi tie me to a chair and like.. do stuff to me  
>  
> 
> minhoe: sounds great!
> 
>    
> jaelikesyoungk: wAIT FUCK WRONG GROUP CHAT LMAO 
> 
>    
> felicks: holy shit
> 
>  
> 
> minhoe: bro 
> 
>    
> jaelikesyoungk: okokokokok forget i said that :))
> 
>    
> special k: im not jealous but 
> 
> special k: ok im jealous 
> 
>    
> jaelikesyoungk: nawww bribriiiiii
> 
> jaelikesyoungk: you already do all that to me anyway <333
> 
>  
> 
> felicks: hOYL SMOKES OKaY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i just realised how much this mentions sex in wtf

got7 hoes with sum day sicks

 

**seungmine:** yall i love day6 so fucking much holy shit

 

**minhoe:** okay..

**minhoe:** ur just gonna casually say that when they're on this groupchat

 

**seungmine:** crap

**seungmine:** craP

 

**minhoe:** saying crap over and over again won't change anything my friend

 

**seungmine:** fuck

**seungmine:** meeeee

 

**hyunnjinn:** hmm i would bUT we have practice in an hour sooo

 

**woojin_likes_chicken:** yes please don't do a minsung

 

**braces boy:** 'a minsung' fuckin hell

 

**woojin_likes_chicken:** since when did you start swearing young man

 

**braces boy:** since when was having sex at inappropriate times called 'doing a minsung'

 

**woojin_likes_chicken:** i'm blaming jisung

 

**hanhan:** oH YOU WOULD WOULDN'T YOU HMmF

 

**jaelikesyoungk:** ngl i so would let yoongi tie me to a chair and like.. do stuff to me

 

**minhoe:** sounds great!

 

**jaelikesyoungk:** wAIT FUCK WRONG GROUP CHAT LMAO 

 

**felicks:** holy shit

 

**minhoe:** bro 

 

**jaelikesyoungk:** okokokokok forget i said that :))

 

**special k:** im not jealous but 

**special k:** ok im jealous 

 

**jaelikesyoungk:** nawww bribriiiiii

**jaelikesyoungk:** you already do all that to me anyway <333

 

**felicks:** hOYL SMOKES OKaY

 

**jaelikesyoungk:** ly bri ;)

 

**special k:** -_- lyt

 

**wang t4rd:** but wow jae you actually want that from min yoongi holy fuck--

 

**jaelikesyoungk:** shush

**jaelikesyoungk:** i want brian and only brian.

 

**minhoe:** what are the chances that brian is sucking him off right now

 

**special k:** no i am nhrr53t

 

**minhoe:** yeah...

 

**special k:** as a matter of fact, my clumsy self just walked into the door thank you very much

 

**jaelikesyoungk:** he diddd and his face afterwards was so cute skjdfjsdkfjskfjsfljsf

 

**special k:** hAJIMA

 

**hyunnjinn:** hajima hajihajihajihajihajihajihajihajihajihajihajihajihajihajihajihajihajihajihajima

 

**seungmine:** hwang hyunjin, forever the ahgase huh

 

**hyunnjinn:** kim seungmin forever the myday huh

 

**seungmine:** mkay

 

**dabdab:** omg jae hyung wtf 

**dabdab:** like i could get in touch with jungkook and we could sort something out--

 

**jaelikesyoungk:** DROP IT YOU TWIgHEAD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im so bad at updating this ahahahahahha :"(


	9. nueve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> seungmine: no bacon being brought home :(

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i haven't updated this in a while oops

got7 hoes with sum day sicks

 

 **dabdab:** hmm so jeongin

 **dabdab:** what's it like to be straight

 

 **braces boy:** bold of you to assume i'm straight

 

 **dabdab:** oh..

 **dabdab:** jeongin are you straight then

 

 **braces boy:** yeah

 

 **dabdab:** so there was no need for me to ask you

 **dabdab:** oh i get it

 

 **braces boy:** :)

 

 **yugyum:** who knew someone so young could be so bitchy

 

 **4chan:** excuse me you nuthead

 **4chan:** my child is not bitchy

 

 **woojin_likes_chicken:** excuse me

 

 **4chan:** OUR child is not bitchy

 

 **dabdab:** now that's a matter of opinion

 

 **woojin_likes_chicken:** do u wanna fite

 

 **yugyum:** omg sometimes i forget that these rookies are older than me

 

 **hyunnjinn:** MKAY SORRY TO BREAK THE FIGHT BUT CAN I JUST SAY

 **hyunnjinn:** HOW HYPED I AM FOR JUS2

 **hyunnjinn:** OK BYE

 

 **yugyum:** lmao

 **yugyum:** never say hyped again

 

 **hyunnjinn:** i am

 **hyunnjinn:** excited

 

 **dabdab:** k now that just sounds wrong

 **dabdab:** okay so yeah jeongin what's it like being straight 

 

 **braces boy:** great

 

 **defbeom:** cool content!!!

 

 **jaelikesyoungk:** speaking of content i need ideas for jaesix season 2 can someone help

 

 **defbeom:** ohohohohohohohoho coming out video

 

 **jaelikesyoungk:**..other than coming out

 

 **defbeom:** i'm stumped

 

 **seungmine:** no bacon being brought home :(

 

 **defbeom:** what

 

 **seungmine:** jae hyung put 'on hiatus to bring home the bacon' in his bio!

 

 **jaelikesyoungk:** ok child these are called white lies-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> running out of ideas alreadyyyyyyyy 
> 
> yeet at me on twitter: @ gatsebeunui


	10. diez

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jaelikesyoungk: ugh you pain in the ass
> 
>  
> 
> one peeel: bruh
> 
>  
> 
> jaelikesyoungk: don't say it
> 
>  
> 
> drum: 'ohOOHOHOH bUt sUnGjIn iS tHE oNLy pAiN iN mY aSs'
> 
>  
> 
> one peeel: bitch
> 
>  
> 
> sungjin0xtkpiq45ula: aye whats happened

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk what this isss

got7 hoes with sum day sicks

 

 **sunshine:** does anyone else here ship joey and chandler from friends really hard

 **sunshine:** because fucking hell they are cute dkjsksfjdklfjskldfj

 **sunshine:** AND I DO NOT CARE ABOUT CHANDLER AND MONICA GETTING MARRIED

 

 **drum:** omg yES 

 **drum:** but rachel and monica let's discuss

 

 **sunshine:** na

 **sunshine:** like rachel and ross are supPOSED TO BEEeee

 

 **drum:** yesyesyesyeyseys

 

 **mork tuna:** god you guys friends is so old

 

 **sunshine:** u wanna go m8 i could like make you not be a parent of coco HA

 

 **mork tuna:** YOU WOULDn'T

 

 **sunshine:** i would 

 **sunshine:** watch me

 **sunshine:** la boy 

 

 **wang t4rd:** ahaha markie you got rekt im sorry

 

 **mork tuna:** jacks you're supposed to back me up 

 

 **wang t4rd:** no

 

 **mork tuna:** yes

 

 **wang t4rd:** no

 

 **mork tuna:** yes

 

 **wang t4rd:** no

 

 **felicks:** eVERYBODY SAY NUUUu

 

 **hanhan:** get outta here with ur army ass 

 

 **felicks:** excuse me

 **felicks:** i do not have an 'army ass' thank you very much

 

 **bin:** yeah it's a changbin ass

 

 **woojin_likes_chicken:** do we need to have a little chat my children

 **woojin_likes_chicken:** about the dos and don'ts in our dorm

 

 **bin:** saranghae oppa but you can't talk

 **bin:** jeongin saw you and chan... doing whatever yall were doing yesterday

 

 **woojin_likes_chicken:** JEONGIN YOU WHAT

 

 **braces boy:** mkay but a brother just wanted to watch some wholesome tv, i didn't want to catch my parents straddling but here we are having this conversation

 

 **one peeel:** you have to conversation-

 

 **drum:** that's my line--

 **drum:** you have to conversation!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 

 **one peeel:** :(

 **one peeel:** where's sungjin hyung :((

 

 **drum:** haha good luck

 **drum:** he threw his phone out the window after brian hyung beat him at don't touch the spikes

 

 **one peeel:** omg i really am dating a dork aren't i

 

 **jaelikesyoungk:** yeah why 

 

 **one peeel:** are you just jealous because you had to look after dowoon on valentines day and not go on a date with brian hyung

 

 **special k:** wait what

 

 **drum:** omg why am i the reason for all this 

 **drum:** bitch i just wanna conversation

 

 **jaelikesyoungk:** ugh you pain in the ass

 

 **one peeel:** bruh

 

 **jaelikesyoungk:** don't say it

 

 **drum:** 'ohOOHOHOH bUt sUnGjIn iS tHE oNLy pAiN iN mY aSs'

 

 **one peeel:** bitch

 

 **sungjin0xtkpiq45ula:**  aye whats happened

 

 **special k:** is ur phone alive wtf

 **special k:** you fucking slammed the bitch down from your window 

 

 **sungjin0xtkpiq45ula:** lmao i just bought a new one randomly

 

 **dabdab:** an thats what you do when ur rich

 

 **defbeom:** show off

 

 **dabdab:** hey you can't talk you've just debuted again with yugs and jyp gave you a shit ton of money

 

 **4chan:** WAIT HE DOES THAT

 **4chan:** a-and i never knew?

 

 **hyunnjinn:** OHMYGOD JUS2 IS SO FUCKING GOOD 

 **hyunnjinn:** CAN YOU BELIEVE THEYRE REAL PEOPLE

 **hyunnjinn:** i can't believe

 

 **wang t4rd:** anyone else read that with jongdae singing it 

 

 **hanhan:** yEHET

 

 **seungmine:** THIS IS A JYP GC ONLY 

 

**minhoe:** ~~OMAYA~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh fun game give me ideas for chapters because my creative flow is on holiday and the bitch won't come back


	11. once

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tRuTh oR dArE bItCh

got7 hoes with sum day sicks

 

 **seungmine:** GUESS WHAT FOLKS

 **seungmine:** IT'S BONDING TIME

 **seungmine:** SO I THOUGHT

 **seungmine:** WE COULD PLAY TRUTH OR DARE

 

 **drum:** hahaha NO

 **drum:** have you-

 **drum:** have you seen the film

 

 **hyunnjinn:** well obviously he hasn't if he's not scared to play

 

 **seungmine:** wot

 

 **braces boy:** omg yeah

 

 **woojin_likes_chicken:** and you've watched it?????

 

 **braces boy:** yeah i'm not 5?????

 

 **minhoe:** you act like it

 

 **braces boy:** back off you hoe

 

 **seungmine:** wait so there's a film called truth or dare?

 **seungmine:** sounds fun!

 

 **drum:** oHOHOHOHOHOHO NO

**drum:** _you are wrong_

  **drum:** _wrong._

 

 **hyunnjinn:** i'm having war flashbacks one sec-

 

 **4chan:** same help

 

 **seungmine:** yall are weak

 

 **one peeel:** first off sis

 **one peeel:** this a horror film we're talking about

 

 **seungmine:** ok sis

 **seungmine:** why would anyone make a horror film about such an innocent game??

 

 **one peeel:** because sis

 **one peeel:** we're in the day and age where people like to ruin fun things

 **one peeel:** ok now i'm having war flashbacks as well 

 **one peeel:** where is sungjin hyung i need cuddles

 

 **drum:** he's out getting food because sOMEONE coughcough BRIAN forgot to get groceries??

 

 **special k:** i was occupied..

 

 **drum:** with jae

 

 **special k:** perhaps..

 

 **sungjin0xtkpiq45ula:** ok what do yall want to eat

 

 **hanhan:** where are got7

 

 **sunshine:** they are busy

 

 **hanhan:** found one

 

 **drum:** hyung can we have mexican plspslpsls

 

 **sungjin0xtkpiq45ula:** sure 

 **sungjin0xtkpiq45ula:** anyone objecting

 

 **one peeel:** na

 **one peeel:** brian and jae are doing..

 **one peeel:** each other

 **one peeel:** but i'm sure they're fine with it

 

 **sunshine:** mark hyung and jackson hyung are facetiming because i can hear mark hyung squealing

 **sunshine:** bam is doing his tour thing

 **sunshine:** jus2 are doing their shit and jinyoung hyung is filming his drama YEET

 

 **hanhan:** o lord they're busy

 

 **sunshine:** they are and i'm here at home celebrating coco's 4th birthday 

 

 **sungjin0xtkpiq45ula:** wait guys someone is selling crepes do you want

 

 **minhoe:** yesyesyes

 

 **sungjin0xtkpiq45ula:** i meant for my band dipshiy

 

 **minhoe:** i know dipshit

 

 **drum:** pls

 

 **one peeel:** yees

 

 **sungjin0xtkpiq45ula:** got em

 

 **drum:** thank you father

 **drum:** wait for it

 

 **one peeel:** thanks daddy

 

 **minhoe:** *choke*

 

 **seungmine:** SO

 **seungmine:** TRUTH OR DARE?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i got tickets to bts in london!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! im hYPED alexa play the hype by twenty one pilots ;)


	12. doce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "i'd like to apologise.. that you are depriving some village of their IDIOT!"
> 
> \- klaus hargreeves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is short and late oops

got7 hoes with sum day sicks

 

**seungmine:** SO TRUTH OR DARE

 

**minhoe:** fUCKING HELL WILL YOU EVER LEARN

 

**seungmine:** HAHA PROLLY NOT

 

**minhoe:** im boutta pop off istg

 

**seungmine:** tell me about this film then

 

**drum:** wELL

**drum:** a certain squad is in mexico 

**drum:** omg you know david castaneda is like half mexican uwu

 

**jaelikesyoungk:** pleaSe dowoon i beg you sTOP BEING GAY OVER HIM

 

**drum:** NO 

**drum:** HAVE YOU EVEN SEEN HIM

**drum:** HE IS A BLESSING TO THE EYES 

**drum:**

**drum:** isn't he everything you've ever wanted

 

**jaelikesyoungk:** well

 

**special k:** be careful jae

 

**jaelikesyoungk:** he's hot as fuck BUT BRIAN IS HOTTER

 

**drum:** eye--

 

**seungmine:** 10/10 would smash but carry on with the film

 

**hyunnjinn:** ugh basically some friends go to mexico, meet a shady dude who makes them play truth or dare but it's like hardcore mode and if you don't to the dare, tell the truth or do anything you die or kill someone :)

**hyunnjinn:** and the game follows them back to america yay!

 

**seungmine:** i hate my life

 

**hyunnjinn:** nawww sweetie dw it's not real

**hyunnjinn:** but you saying you'd smash david castaneda, that's real 

 

**drum:** eXSQUEEZE ME

**drum:** i'd like to apologise

**drum:** that you are depriving some village of theiR IDIOT

 

**seungmine:** take that back

 

**hyunnjinn:** sweetie it's just a quote

 

**seungmine:** ah

**seungmine:** also i don't want to play truth or dare or any games ewewewewewewew i'm scared

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hmu on twt if you like umbrella academy ayyy: @gatsebeunui :))


	13. trece

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "i told you to wait in the car!" 
> 
> "yeah, but you also told me that licking a nine-volt battery would give me pubes."
> 
> "we were eight!"
> 
> \- the umbrella academy, episode 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in honour of the fact that i was ill and was off school for a week so i rewatched skz survival show and was sOBBING

got7 hoes with sum day sicks

 

 **mork tuna:** ok so i need help

 

 **dabdab:** no shit brooooo

 

 **mork tuna:** not from you

 

 **braces boy:** what happened

 

 **mork tuna:** ah just the

 **mork tuna:** boy

 **mork tuna:** i need

 

 **braces boy:** fuck off

 

 **mork tuna:** k so jacks is crying over your survival show

 

 **minhoe:** wEAK

 

 **wang t4rd:** ITS SO SAD

 

 **dabdab:** -alexa play despacito

 

 **wang t4rd:** FUCK OFF

 

 **dabdab:** nawww

 

 **braces boy:** how is it sad

 

 **wang t4rd:** WHEN MINHO LEAVES

**wang t4rd:** _WHEN FELIX LEAVES_

 

 **4chan:** weakling

 

 **wang t4rd:** oHO BITCH YOU CAN'T TALK YOU WERE SOBBING YOUR ASS OFF ISTG

 

 **4chan:** that's in the past

 

 **wang t4rd:** "always find me yeah i'll never leave you behind"

 

 **4chan:** fUCK I'M CRYING AGAIN

 

 **felicks:** sjdksjdksjdskjdsjdksjdjsk

 **felicks:** :"(

 

 **minhoe:** well done jackson you made everyone cry!

 

 **wang t4rd:** weren't you eliminated

 

 **minhoe:** yeah but guess what i still made it into the group i think i'm a god

 

 **hanhan:** my god :")

 

 **minhoe:** sap

 

 **hanhan:** :3

 **hanhan:** love you oppa!!!

 

 **yugyum:** i cHOKE ON MY MILK WHATTHE FUCK

 

 **sunshine:** you guys are kids

 **sunshine:** YOU GUYS AREN'T EVEN LEGAL YET SHIT

 **sunshine:** fuck i swore

 **sunshine:** FUCK AGAIN

 **sunshine:** i'm going to stop talking

 

 **seungmine:** hyunjin you told me youngjae hyung was innocent :(

 

 **drum:** "Yeah, but you also told me that licking a nine-volt battery would give me pubes."

 

 **jaelikesyoungk:** OH STOP WITH THE TUA QUOTES ISTG DOWOOn

 

 **drum:** stop me

 

 **jaelikesyoungk:** istg

 

 **drum:** god never asked to be sworn at

 

 **jaelikesyoungk:** i'm gonna--

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> should i add some drama to this? like, this doesn't really have any plot, so should i add some tea to the gc? comment! and give me some ideas because my head really hurts :")
> 
> anyway i'm a rat for diego :)
> 
> can't believe i just typed that.


End file.
